Heart of Destiny
by Moonlit Angel Sage
Summary: There are new girls at Grand High that are not like any other. They are perfect but one had a bad experience that left her distant. Kai suddenly takes an interest in her and friends find their perfect match. Will everyone have a happy ending?


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I wish I do, though!

This is my first story, so I hope you like it. Sorry, if you think it sucks. Enjoy it!

---0---

**Chapter 1:**

**New Girl at Grand High**

"Dammit, open up you stupid locker!" muttered 16-year-old Alina Hart in frustration, hints of anger showing throughout her silver orbs.

As curios, local students passed, they stared as the new girl quietly struggled to open her locker. She had blue jeans and a black sweater topped with a thick light gray coat that reached to her ankles. Of course, only girly, idiotic girls out to impress guys would wear a freaking skirt in the middle of September where it's cold up in Russia. But Russia is always cold and it snowed or rained lately so there is no point in keeping a lot of miniskirts or sleeveless shirts, and as before, that would be stupid!

After reading the directions carefully one more time, Alina spun the lock to land on the designated numbers. With one more spin and a pull, the lock was freed open from its original position.

Sighing in happiness, the new student opened up her locker and placed the many books that were given to her by the secretary earlier that morning. She stacked them neatly in a vertical position, all except her blue history book, which she had placed in her backpack next to her binder.

Giving her work one more look of approval, Alina turned on her heel and strolled to her History Class, which was her homeroom and her A period, with her waist-length midnight blue hair following her every movement. Oddly enough, instead of having same colored bangs, her's were royal blue that reached between her eyebrows and eyes. Chest length midnight blue bangs by her ears framed her pale face.

Through the crowded hallways she walked, ignoring all the odd stares given to her by the other students. In response, she eyed them suspiciously, letting them now that she was in no mood.

'Stupid people! Can't they just mind their own fucken business? Jeeze, I haven't been here in Moscow, Russia for about two years and people are already pissing me off. God, Mother could have at least sent me to some place warm. Then at least I can relax. Besides, I thought that this was supposed to be a vacation, so why do I have to go to this fucken school? Hmph, Grand High, the name seems a bit conceited, but why should I care. It's not my problem. Besides, why do they have to have homeroom in the same class as A period anyway? I guess I'll save me time from moving to one classroom to another in my first two periods. Well, homeroom isn't exactly a period of class, but hey, you still have to listen to a teacher babble in a classroom, so… And another good point about this school is that it doesn't have any of those skimpy uniforms, being it a private school and all. So all I have to do is think positive in order to survive this piece of shit!' thought the dark haired teen in despair and annoyance.

While Alina was busy in her thoughts, the school bells rang, signaling students to get to their homerooms. Within seconds, the crowded halls became empty and isolated. Alina surveyed her new, empty surroundings with her unique silver eyes.

'Shit! Better get to class. Don't want to be late on my first day on this hell hole.'

Without one more thought, she walked quickly through the halls, looking for her class.

-O-O-O-

The history teacher, Mrs. White, gave her students a look of disapproval before announcing her small speech.

"Class, please quiet down," she yelled when the teens seized to talk, "We have a new student today from England. I would like you to be kind and make her experience here at Grand High a good one. Alright, please come in young lady."

In a strange way, the teacher sounded angry yet happy at the same time. The students found it weird but they soon turned their attention as the classroom door near right corner opened up steadily.

A young girl in her teens entered. Her almost black looking hair was tied in a low ponytail, but in what seemed like long midnight blue colored bangs, dangled loosely in front of her ears up to her chest. Her shorter royal blue bangs added to her rare beauty as they flew with every step she took.

Many-well most- of the guys in the room followed her every step. However, the majority of the girls gave the new girl odd, jealous looks, which was to be expected, as she stepped to the front of the classroom.

Mrs. White walked over to the young girl and in a sugary sweet voice, she kindly welcomed the girl to the school.

"Welcome to Grand High. I'm Mrs. White and I'll be your history and homeroom teacher for this school year. If you would, may you introduce and tell something about yourself to the class?"

Alina thought that the speech soundly plastic and fake, like the teacher forced herself to memorize and recite those sentences.

Ignoring her mind, Alina began introducing herself in a sweet, yet believable tone.

"Hi, my name's Alina Hart. I came from London, England and I hope that during my stay here, I will be able to get to know some of you."

She nearly gagged at herself for saying it, but she knew she had to in order for her survive in her new high school.

Alina noticed that some of the guys gave her wanting looks, making it look like they wanted to be more than just friends. She prayed in her mind that her guess was wrong. Though it could be since, well, back then, guys didn't even give her a second glance since she didn't look like dating material. Or at least she thought she wasn't. Her hair being tied up in a ponytail and her always wearing jeans or caprice covering her legs didn't seem to attract very many guys, if any at all. In fact, she barely even showed her skin or tried to look beautiful at all. So it kind of crept her out at the way guys were looking at her right now, but it's probably because she's the new student and all.

After the introduction, Alina forced herself to give a kind smile. But in the end, the teacher and the students bought her innocent act.

However, a guy sitting on the second row by the window caught her gaze. His deep gray eyes were set on the large cherry blossom tree in the center of school's backyard that overlooks the classroom. He had spiked slate bangs that covered most of his eyes, but the backside of his hair was dark, dark blue and was smoothed over. His two-toned blue hair with his eyes along with his physique made him quite eye-catching and in other words, hot and unique!

But Alina just have him a quick glance so the other students wouldn't think about anything suspicious. It would be so bad for her if people thought that she just created a crush on a guy she'd just met and haven't talked too on her first class period on her first day of school!

"Alina, well, you may sit over there by the window on the third row to the far left. It's the seat behind Mr. Kai Hiwatari but in front of Mr. Tala Valkov," Mrs. White instructed, in which snapped Alina away from her thoughts and back into reality.

She looked towards where the teacher instructed her seat to be, and noticed the empty seat by the one guy she was eyeing. Her eyes widen a bit and she gave an almost inaudible gasp but no one noticed to her relief. Alina's fist thought was… 'Shit, you have got to be kidding me!'

Alina walked over to her assigned seat ignoring the fact that guys were blowing wolf whistles at her, and most of the girls were giving her deadlier glares than before. Strange whispers and murmurs could also be seen from the teen population in the class. But she could care less, well she actually thought it creepy and annoying. For about two seconds, she stared at the bluenette that was going to be in front of her for the rest of the period, but made sure she didn't give herself away.

The walk to the third row of seats felt like an eternity with all the attention set on her. But what else would she have expected being the NEW girl.

In an attempt to block out all the noise, and glares, Alina thought, 'Oh fucken shit! I'm going to sit next to him. Damn, the teacher couldn't place me next to a girl. This is going to be hell. But I wonder if there are actually descent 11th graders here who aren't suck-ups, bitches, girly girls, ect., cause I've got enough of that crap at by old high school and it was really hard not to hit them straight in the face. It's soo hard to be at this age. Raging hormones, perverted guys, sex, the list could go on and on!'

After the long walk, to Alina that is, the teen sat down in her seat by the window. The first thing that caught her orbs afterwards was the elegant cherry blossom tree outside the window, standing tall with proud poise. She noticed how the cherry blossom petals spun around the tree in a graceful matter, being carried by the wind for a moment then landing at the base of the trunk. In fact, the surroundings of the blossoming tree looked like a small pink garden from afar.

After a slight moment, Mrs. White began, "Now, let's begin today's lesson about world history."

A very loud groan came from the students, thinking about another hour of history goodness.

Thinking that she'd better pay attention, Alina snapped her attention away from the falling blossoms to the teacher but found the lesson way to boring to even pay attention to.

Instead of listening to Mrs. White's words about the many civilizations that occurred in the past, Alina occupied herself in examining the other people around her.

ALINA'S POV

Without much attention to the teachers babbling, I looked around me to survey my surroundings.

Behind my seat was a guy-Tala- with blood red hair that go to two spike, one on the left and the other on the right. His pale face was bordered by two bangs that reached up to his nose. Icy-blue orbs added to his mysterious appearance.

However, this girl that sat to the right of Kai caught my curios eyes. Of course she would! Her clothes and her hair were so bright that it was hard to miss. Her really straight strawberry blond hair, it was pale pink to be specific, went just below her shoulders. Her brown eyes explored the room, looking rather dumbly. Since this private high school didn't give out uniforms, she wore a bright green off-shoulder shirt that exposed the straps of her undergarments. And her mini skirt, which to me barely covered her butt, was hot pink, making her really hard to miss. In fact, you'd have to be blind to not see her!

On my left was an empty seat, which was good cause then I won't feel so crowded. Of course, in front of me was Kai Hiwatari, a.k.a hot and sexy, to me that is. But common, every girl that sees him will probably think the same thing. Toned body, silky hair, sultry eyes, cool clothes, handsome face, mysterious expression!

I know I sound shallow and all, but god! Look at him!. I think he looks better than…Alina don't go there!

With nothing else to do, besides listening to the teacher's words, which I think can cause the living dead to die again from boredom, I found myself mesmerized by him- Kai I mean. He was doing the same thing when I first lade my eyes on him, looking at the cherry blossom tree with his sparkly gray eyes.

I was amazed! His eyes…they had such focus and... mystery.

It was awkward. Usually I would be able to control myself around any guys, even if it was a guy I liked. Before this, I have never, EVER stared at a guy for such a long time, like I was some crazy fan girl. But, somehow I just couldn't help it. There was just something about him that interested me. WEIRD!

When I saw that he was moving his head, I turned my attention immediately towards the teacher. It would be humiliating to have been caught drooling, not literally, over a guy I just seen, since we don't really know anything about each other yet, on my first day of school here.

Even though my head was turned towards Mrs. White on the other side of the classroom, I could tell that Kai was staring at me at that moment. It was just a gut feeling, as if I could fell his gray eyes burning my skin. I was able to maintain my cool without blushing, thank god!

Then I heard Tala whisper, "Hey Kai, what are you looking at?"

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hear an answer. With much thought, I finally decided about what to do to get HIM off my back.

Daringly, I looked at Kai's direction and gave him a confused look, while he was still looking at my direction, so that it would seem like I didn't know what was happening. He soon turned his gaze back outside. Hopefully it worked, hopefully.

For the remainder of the period, I kept focused on the teacher, trying my hardest not to repeat the incident. However, every now and then, I would sneak a quick glance towards him to see what he was doing.

I seriously got to find a hobby, cause I'm starting to feel like a stalker.

NORMAL POV

"So, since the Romans…" Mrs. White continued her speech throughout class until the bell went off, signaling the end of Homeroom and A period.

Tired students gathered their belongings and stuffed them into their backpacks without much care.

Alina, on the other hand had already packed a few minutes before the bell rang since she had nothing better to do than to watch the time pass by. She couldn't handle listening to Mrs. White a second longer, and she doubt the other students liked the lesson as well. And drooling over Kai was definitely not a possible option.

While the other students packed, she heard the teacher call to Reena Amora.

The girl with the strawberry blond hair and bright clothing went up to Mrs. White's desk in response to the call.

While on her way out, Alina was able to catch a glimpse of the conversation, though she didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happened.

"Reena we need to talk about your grades. They were way too low last year and…," was all she could make out from the teacher.

'So Reena Amora. Hmph, by what the teacher said, she seems like a real genius to me. Che, yeah right my ass,' Alina talked to herself mentally.

'Okay, so what class do I have next…? Ugh, math, great.'

-O-O-O-

While strolling in the halls to Math Class, outlines of two people walking way in front of her caught Alina's attention. By their hair and figure, it could be seen that they are two tall guys with spiked hair.

When a window was passed, the light from the sun revealed red and blue toned hair. From all the evidence, Alina knew that it was Kai and Tala.

'Why do they seem like they're going the same way as me,' Alina thought when they turned on a corner to the left.

'No, this seems way more than a coincidence. It's like their going to the same class as me. Lord, kill me now before I kill you. Jeeze, I was almost caught staring for Pete's sake. I hate you. Oh shit, I think I'm going insane!'

As soon as the two male teenagers entered a door leading to Room 17, Alina's guess was proven true.

'No way! They have Math Class with me too! Oh, crap! This is going to be embarrassing, again!'

Alina stepped forward to the classroom entrance, hesitantly opening the door.

The room was filled with many loud, gossiping students, to which some suddenly became quiet, focusing their attention on the unfamiliar intruder.

Feeling the tense atmosphere, the female bluenette gave a shy smile, trying hard to find an empty seat among the crowd.

Desperately, Alina picked a seat in the second row that is next to the center out of the six seats. All the rows were set from left to right with six seats each. There were six rows in all. In summary, the math classroom was arranged similarly like Mrs. White's class.

Taking her seat, Alina realized that almost everything went back to normal, except for the fact that some nosy teens, mostly girls, were whispering to their comrades. She knew they were talking about her.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the start of class, there was an old silence present in the large sized room, as many people waited for their teacher to arrive.

After a period of one minute, the door flew open, revealing a chubby guy, about in the mid-fifties, with white hair, but the top portion of the head was bald, which was expected by his appearance.

After all the introductions, Alina stiffly walked to her seat as the same event occurred.

Good news was that math was much easier to handle for the new teen, due to the fact that she was not next to any boys, except for the ginger haired guy behind her. And she was very good in it, given that she was in a calculus class.

"For today, we will go over lessons that you've learned in your previous years as to refresh your memory. Now, Veronica, come forward and answer this quadratic equation using the quadratic formula. What's x in x to the second power plus 7x plus 6, which equals to zero?' Mr. Harris boomed towards a young girl with shiny, wavy blonde hair that goes mid back with sea green eyes.

Veronica looked at the board unfazed and in a confident voice admitted her response, in a rather stupid fashion.

"I don't know the answer nor how to answer it Mr. Harris. Maybe its zero?"

The class burst out laughing, excluding two emotionless figures, Kai and Tala, Veronica who just sat there not knowing why the class was laughing, and the teacher of course.

The chubby teacher looked at the dumb girl with a stern look and began lecturing her after the deafening laughter died down.

"Veronica, this is Algebra 1 level math! There's no reason as to why you don't know it! So I want you to answer these problems and give them back to me on Friday. Today's Monday so you'll have five days to complete it. If you need help, come to me or some other figures that are gifted in math."

Mr. Harris was pointing to a packet in his hands as he gave his words.

"Yes, Mr. Harris. But I learned this equation so long ago that I must have forgotten it," Veronica pleaded.

"Well then this packet will make you remember," the balding teacher countered.

"Fine," the blonde replied in a losing tone as she slumped on her seat and gave a loud sigh when the five page packet landed on her desk.

Mr. Harris went towards the front of the classroom and wrote four more of the same type of equations on the board. Turning around, he faced and surveyed the classroom for five victims, in which will answer the five equations on the board.

Names were called as each person named went towards the board to answer the equation they were assigned to do. Two of those people were Alina and Kai.

"I will write problems you've already learned on the board for today and random people will be selected to answer them. Those who fail will receive similar packets as Veronica," Mr. Harris explained as the teens up front began solving their problems.

Some people just looked at their equations and stood frozen in place. Alina focused her attention and began writing on the white board using a marker.

A brunette boy was the first to leave, followed by Kai, then Alina, and finally two dark haired girls.

Mr. Harris examined the numbers placed upon the board and looked at the papers in his hand. After about half a minute, he left Kai and Alina's answer alone, and drew a check on the other three.

'Crap, did I get mine wrong?' Alina mentally started punishing herself.

The teacher banged a yardstick on his desk without any warning, ending with a loud thump, making Alina and most of the class jump in their seats in surprise.

"I can't believe out of five people, only two can solve a quadratic equation! Those three people who have a check on your work come forward and I'll give you your packets. As for the other two, a job well done!" Mr. Harris announced.

The boy and the two girls went up in a lowly manner and received their individual packets while Alina sighed in relief.

'Thank god. I was starting to get nervous back here. I feel bad for those people, but whatever,' Alina praised mentally.

Five problems were written again, only this time, each problem asked for something different, and five students came up, to which most failed miserable. Out of the thirty-six students in the classroom, only seven people passed.

When the break bell rang, students that had received the packet exited with a frown and a slump. Alina didn't blame them though. She saw that on each page of the packet were twenty problems and there were five pages. Do the math.

Now bringing up the current problem…

Break didn't seem all that appealing to the young woman. Whom would she spend it with? She was new and didn't know anybody all that well yet. Her friends were thousands of miles away. What was she to do?

Alina decided to take the stairs instead of the elevators since she didn't want to spend Break looking like a loner in front of everybody. Hell, walking down from the fourth floor to the second floor out of the whole entire five floors, would sure pass the time.

When she came upon the spiral of staircases, Alina squashed her body up to the handrail while gripping the top with both her hands. She stuck her head out, taking in the sight down below. She looked down for a couple of seconds before leaning back in since she was mildly afraid of heights.

From what she saw, few students took the stairs but that was to be expected.

After taking in the sight she'd just seen, she began to descend on the long spiral steps towards the second floor to get her books for music, science, art, and finally there was going to be lunch. Later, if there's time left for Break, she'd start heading early towards her Music Class. Lunch appeared in her mind and she found out a new problem; where was she going to eat?

"Man, there sure are a lot of problems for new people!" she said to herself quietly.

After five minutes of walking, the elevator started to sound like an appealing idea. In about ten minutes, Break was going to end, but Alina kept a mild pace since she didn't want to get to her locker way to early.

Minutes soon passed by and Alina found herself in a familiar hallway looking at familiar lockers.

As she rounded a corner where her locker was to be found, she suddenly stopped her pace. There, next to her locker, stood Kai, as he probably tried to get his books from his locker for his next classes.

Without a second thought, Alina ran back around the corner and slowed to a walk once she was sure that she was safe from view.

'His locker is to the right of mine? God, what else can happen?'

The disturbed girl turned her palms up and looked at her silver watch.

'Huh, there's eight more minutes till Break ends. So I'll just go use the restroom and come back later. I just hope he'll be gone by then,' Alina thoughtfully planned.

She reached the restroom in a couple of seconds and entered it. The bluenette stayed there for two minutes before leaving towards her locker again.

She rounded the same corner that led to her locker, except this time, as she turned, some one bumped her on her right shoulder while her left shoulder momentarily hit the wall, yet her body refused to fall to the ground for fear of humiliation.

When the passing body was behind her figure, she looked to her back and saw the other bluenette that had haunted her so many times today.

Turning her head towards her front once again, she walked calmly towards her locker, small, barely noticeable specks of red marked her pale pace.

Taking out the specific books that she needed for her next classes, the still shocked girl turned on her heel and headed towards the music room for Period C, Music Class.

-O-O-O-

Music, science and art class passed by quickly, too quickly for Alina's taste since she actually liked two out of three of those classes. Her likeness towards music and art was a trait she inherited from her father. People often praised comparisons between them, but Alina never bothered to think about it at the moment, scared that her mind would betray her.

Thinking about her classes reminded Alina that he had spotted Kai in all of his classes so far.

'I swear, I soo totally hope that he doesn't think of me as a stalker. I'm happy that I'll get to see a lot of him, though!' Alina prayed in her mind.

Lunch has approached and the lone girl began to think about her seating situation. When she entered the humongous cafeteria, she realized that people were supposed to take a seat at one of the round tables, which were randomly placed around the room, with decorated red tablecloths outlined in gold. Each table could seat seven people, but then a large rectangular shaped table was placed right at the middle of a room. Judging by the number of seats, eight on each of the long sides and two on each of the shorter sides, it could seat twenty people or more. Instead of having red and gold as the color of its tablecloth, it was a deep blue with elegant and complicated accents of purple and gold.

As she observed by the doorway, she noticed that as students sat down, waiters and waitresses came around in black and white clothing handing the youths menus and taking their orders.

'Wow, now this is a new experience in eating at school!' murmured the silver-eyed girl. 'I could skip lunch, though?'

When she placed her right hand on her stomach, she realized that her insides felt empty and that she definitely needed something to eat.

She landed her hand on her sides once again and eyed her surroundings hoping to find a miracle. She didn't want to eat at a table alone nor did she want to join some group like she was desperate.

When she noticed movement at the rectangular table, she saw Kai, Tala, and about a dozen other people sit down on the sides. Five servants rushed to their table as soon as they had spotted the group, ignoring the pleading of other tables.

'I am soo not going to sit there. It looks soo intimidating and stuff!'

As soon as peeled her eyes of the huge table, she saw that some students got food from the buffet tables set at each side of the cafeteria. Afterwards, when they were satisfied with their choice of food, they paid a cashier, who were at the four corners of the room, and headed outside to probably eat.

A small smirk appeared on the young girl's pale face as she went towards each of the four buffet tables. She grabbed a tray and began gathering food she's interested in eating from the food-filled table. Alina noted that being at a private school also gives you the advantage of good, delicious food.

As she passed nearby tables, she noticed the same reactions she's been getting all day. Whispers, stares, pointed fingers, and unwanted attention were placed on her once again. She'd thought she'd get used to it by now, but it just got on her nerves even more every time it happened.

Heading towards the cashier nearest to the door that lead to the backyard, she wished that her British friends were there with her. They would always protect and defend each other whenever something happened. At the time, she could do nothing since there was no one to back her up.

Reaching the small, square cashier desk, she placed her tray on the side, along with her school bag, and used her left hand to grab her wallet in the small bottom pocket of her backpack.

She took out her platinum credit card and slid in on the side of the machine placed in front of the older woman sitting down.

As Alina placed the card and her wallet back from where she took it from, she heard the woman say her name in a questioning manner after reading the small computer screen for the credit card machine.

"Alina Hart. You're Alina Hart? Wouldn't you like to eat inside? I'm sure we can prepare a table for you."

Alina knew this was going to happen sometime as she nodded her head in response while simultaneously answering, "Uh huh, but I wouldn't want to cause any of you trouble so I'll just eat outside," in a quiet tone so no one else would hear.

When she saw the small movement of the woman's lips, it signaled the teen of an upcoming conversation, so Alina quickly spoke as to avoid certain problems. "If you excuse me, I should leave now. Thank you for every thing!"

With those last words, the longhaired teen left with haste while trying not to walk too fast, leaving odd silence that lingered for quite sometime around the working cashier.

-O-O-O-

Minutes have passed since her disappearing act in the cafeteria, and Alina found herself sitting all alone in a blue bench complete with a table, under the cherry blossom tree in the school backyard. Piercing cold wind interrupted her lonely lunch now and then, but she was able to endure it and enjoy the tasty food from the buffet.

Whenever she would chew, she'd turn her head towards a couple of falling petals, watching them dance to the wind in graceful leaps. This helped her ease her wanting of her friends and calm her down.

-O-O-O-

After lunch, Alina headed towards Room 6 for English class and later there was Gym Class.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, being filled with talkative teachers breathing down on your neck every single minute that passed.

Exhausted from her first day at a new private school, Alina walked through the empty cream colored walls towards her locker. It's been a couple of minutes since the bell had rung and most students were probably already in the parking lot, excited to get home.

Arriving at locker 37, Alina exhaled calmly, thankful that Kai was not around. She'd wanted to leave school already, but she had to get books from her locker for homework.

Sure that she had collected the necessary books, she closed her locker and tiredly walked through the almost empty halls. As she sauntered towards the front entrance, she noticed a couple of students stopping by lockers to pick up there stuff or were just waiting for friends.

Upon reaching the wide steps after pulling the front entrance open, Alina sat down at the top step and left her feet firmly planted on the step just below.

The last bell of the day rang at 2:245 P.M., it was now 2:49 P.M. and a lot of teens still lingered about, probably people who waited for their ride. Studying the parking lot, she noticed that Kai and his friends from lunch were all grouped together under a shady tree at the far corner on the left side of the parking lot that was filled with green grass.

Kai… seeing him again for the millionth time today, due to the fact that they share every class, reminded the poor girl about what she had seen about the girls at this school. Apparently, Alina wasn't the only one who found Kai attractive. Every time she sees Kai, whether it was in the classroom or in the hallways and in the backyard, it was easy to notice that the school girls were fussing over the hottie. THE school hottie and heartthrob! It was soo obvious since she'd always hear whispers about his reputation and loving stares directed at him, when they aren't pointed at herself.

But the ONE girl who kissed up to him the most, was the pink haired, bright clothing, slutty genius. To Alina, Reena has a Kai lust atmosphere around her that was as eye catching and distinct as her whore-like clothing.

Alina's glance was still set on the 'popular' group, she guessed that it was their status at the school. People seemed to respect them enough!

The girl mumbled suddenly after coming to a realization about herself.

"Why do I even care! But… Hiwatari… what is it?"

Her gaze was torn, when she spotted a familiar black limo enter the large school gates and circle around the parking lot looking for the needed person. As it drove towards the school entrance doors, Alina got up from her seat and stepped to the very bottom of the stairs.

Curious eyes were glued towards her while the long, ebony limo pulled up right in front of her. The front passenger seat opened and out came a proper looking man dressed in a fancy tuxedo. He opened the backseat door with his right hand while bowing deeply with his left hand placed at his waistline behind his back.

Wasting no time, Alina hurriedly got in, wanting to escape the many stares that burned her. The servant then stood up straight once again and closed the door. As he got it, the driver drove away from the school and towards home, actually, one of Alina's many homes.

-O-O-O-

The many fancy mansions and estates built with large iron gates, surrounded by extensive fields of nature held high authority over the wealthy neighborhood. Glimpses of talk trees and fair gardens could only be seen through the empty spaces of the iron barrier, for high walls kept the view away from outsiders.

It has been fifteen minutes since the limo had driven off from school, and now, these decorated giants are the only thing to be seen, with all their glory and magnificence.

However, one mansion was far more extravagant than the others. It was a light, light blue with a hint of gray. The windows and rooftop were outlined in white while the doors, steps, porches, and flower pots were fully white themselves. It had slate colored roofs and the walls of the mansion were folded to make a rectangle shape with a hollow center.

Alina stared out the limo window as she passed along huge silver gates with pointed tops. During her ride up, she took in the sight of cherry blossoms with their base surrounded by a wide variety of flowers.

She felt her ride stop again and in a moment, it began to stir. Again, she passed silver gates, but smaller ones this time, and a tall tower was placed at each side of the shining giant.

Driving around the five layered fountain and round colorful garden placed in the center of the fortress, the limo came to a momentary stop near the front entrance of the mansion to drop of their precious cargo.

Tired and weary, Alina was let out by the same person but was greeted by a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with shoulder- length ebony hair. Her dark gray eyes sparkled with warmness as she greeted the teen heiress.

Giving a small curtsy at the sight of her mistress, the young woman greeted with splendor, having a noticeable British accent. "My lady, welcome back! How was your first day at Grand High?"

"I'm just happy to be home, May. Today was like hell! People kept staring at me, which really crept me out. And this cafeteria lady, I think, was about to ambush me with praises. I should bring bodyguards next time, but then that would make it worse! God, I can't take this and it's my first day. Plus, I don't know anyone yet so it makes me look like a freak'n loner. I hate it!" the stressed girl cried in desperation, as she and her personal assistant/maid walked up one of the stairs by the side of the main door to the house towards the double-door entrance.

Once they were inside, the black haired woman boldly comforted the angry teen. She stepped in front of Alina's path. Each were now facing the other directly.

"Well, you are her daughter and heiress to the Hart estate. Of coarse, people will treat you differently…," May started.

"Well, I don't like it! Other people think that my life is soo cool cause I would get whatever I want when I want it. But they just don't get it!" Alina interrupted in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but at least you know that you and your children will be able to survive without ever working. Besides, you should be glad of your wealth. Some people are starving to death in the street every hour. And, everybody is different, so don't be upset that you're more different than others. It makes you who you are right now!" the kind assistant assured.

Thinking over the words said, with her eyes set to the floor, Alina walked up a couple steps on the left staircase and then turned to face her caring friend.

With a small smile she confided, "You, know May, for a 24-year-old, you sure know a lot about what to say to people. Thanks!"

Knowing her mistress well, May knew that Alina was just trying to sound cheerful to fake being all right about everything. But, intending to please her, May ignored her thoughts and began speaking just as Alina was about to turn and take another step up.

"Miss, now that you're better, what would you like to have for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, well, you can order for me if you like. Besides, you know what I like and what I hate. So, if you need me I'll be up in my bedroom," the pale girl answered in a soft voice.

Alina walked up the stairs when May didn't say anything else. When she got up to the top, she turned on the only hallway there and headed towards an elevator to take to her to the third floor where her bedroom was.

Many turns were made until she came face to face with stainless steel doors. Pressing a large button on the left side, Alina waited a moment before she heard a loud ding. She entered the small room and pressed the button with the number three on it before holding onto the handlebars.

'Stupid Mom! I swear that motherfucker is out to ruin my life! Everything I do, she controls. I hate it! I can't have a single speck of freedom with her caging me back in!' cursed the now angry youth in her thoughts.

As the steel doors opened to let the girl out, Alina once again found herself surrounded by light, light royal blue walls with complex silver and gold accents. She trudged through the barren hallways filled with paintings and furniture until she eventually reached a light royal blue double door, decorated with much fancier accents of silver and gold than the walls.

Alina firmly grabbed both the clear diamond doorknobs on both the doors and turned them. With the doors widely open, as if inviting her in, the bluenette entered without any hesitance in her movements, for she was seeking some solitude from the troubling outside world. She knew in her heart, that there was still great trouble ahead waiting for her, since she has yet to find her place… and her special someone.

---0---

Hope you luved this first chapter! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as fast as I can.


End file.
